


There's Something Happening Here

by vulcanicity



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanicity/pseuds/vulcanicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. CJ and Danny don't tell anyone from her former life when they get married, but it's printed in the newspaper, so they find out anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something Happening Here

It's in the newspaper when CJ and Danny get married. A former White House Press Secretary and Chief of Staff, and a Pulitzer-prize winning journalist; it was bound to be printed.

~~

Jed is disappointed they didn't tell him and Abbey that they were getting married; disappointed he didn't get to walk the woman he thinks of like a daughter down the aisle, in the absence of her father. But mostly he's happy for them both. CJ stuck with him until the very end, and for that he loves her.

~~

Abbey wishes she had been there, but she understands the need for some normalcy after CJ's eight years in the White House. They catch up after it's printed in the newspaper, and Abbey learns that she's going to be a godmother.

~~

Sam buys Josh a beer when Donna shows them the article in the Post. He lost a bet made long ago, back when everything was simple and easy and Bartlet was a year into his first term. They reminisce, thinking of the moment when Josh bet Sam that someday CJ would settle down with Danny Concannon.

~~

Josh is happy for his friends, and he wonders whether someday there'll be a similar story in a newspaper about the current Chief of Staff and the First Lady's Chief of Staff. He smiles at Donna as they sit on their couch, eating Chinese take out, and hopes there will be.

~~

For what it's worth, Donna knew they were getting married, because she'd heard from a friend of a friend that CJ was walking around the Hollis Foundation wearing a beautiful engagement ring and a smile the size of Texas. She was equal parts thrilled for and jealous of her friend.

~~

Toby is perfectly happy, teaching at Columbia. It's not like the old times, it was never going to be, after what happened, but he teaches smart and enthusiastic students who are happy to debate with him on any number of topics. He reads the announcement, and he thinks of what could have been. There had never been anything between him and CJ, but there were unspoken moments and sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he hadn't persuaded her to go to Danny's, that night in January. 

~~

CJ took a long time to adjust to life after the White House, but it's been two years, and she's married to Danny now. They agree to go to Manchester for Thanksgiving, and everyone is there, apart from Toby. They smile and hug and catch up, and all eyes are on CJ's pregnant belly as she walks into the room. Everyone celebrates CJ and Danny's wedding and pregnancy with wine and cake and alot of laughter. She's missed this.


End file.
